BAD BOYS BAD BOYS WHAT CHYA GANNA DO?
by zeroxnina
Summary: THE CONTINUATION OF KickShipper101's story read on! JACKXKIM chapter 3 is up enjoy lemon!
1. pilot

Apr 26Kim's POV

I had just gotten to my new home. In Seaford. I lived here when I was like 4 years old but moved when I turned 5. And my mom bought our old house so technically I had just gotten to my old house. I went inside. I was curious to see if my room still looked the same as it had. Just as I thought someone had painted over the rainbow and unicorns I had hand painted on the wall. The colors were blue, green and black. And apparently the walls were sound proof so no one can hear what's going on in my room. To tell the truth I didn't mind the new paint. After all I am going to be 18 in 4 months. All I had to do was find a bed spread that matched the room. Now most girls would have painted over it and made the room pink or some other girly color but no not me. I'm different than other girls, I don't care if my hair is in perfect curls or if I have enough makeup on, in fact I don't even wear makeup. I'm a natural. I'm also a tomboy. Ya see, I skateboard and do karate. I also play volleyball and basketball. I don't have the fanciest clothes. In fact most of the time I just wear a baggy t-shirt and jeans. I've never been considered one of the popular or pretty girls. I was busy thinking about my room when my mom came in and told me that we were going shopping. Now I hate shopping, hate as in despise, very dislike, h-a-t-e. But luckily this kind of shopping was furniture slash bedspread shopping. We were walking through ikea when I saw the perfect bedspread. It had the top black with the bottom two parts blue an green and the pillows were, 1 black bodie pillow, a blue memory foam pillow, and 2 green circle pillows. I begged mom for it and she finally caved in. Yes! We also have neighbors who have a son around my age so hopefully we can become friends. As soon as we got home I made my bed and unpacked everything then I just turned on my stereo, changed into some spankees and a tank top and just danced around my room. While I was dancing I felt like someone was watching me, I looked out the window and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair staring at me. I opened my window and said, "Dude! Are you okay?" he didn't respond he just turned away. That's when I noticed the rest of his outfit. Black leather jacket, black T-shirt and black pants. I was guessing he was one of those bad boy types considering the fact that his room was black. But I didn't think much more and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and saw the time it read 8:00. Oh s***! I have to be at school at 8:30 an haven't even gotten ready. I really quickly showered and got dressed. By the time I left my house it was 8:20. I ran to school. After all I can't be late for my first day. I had just made it out of my house when that same boy from last night pulled up on his motorcycle and said, "Hop on, I'll take you to school," so I hopped on. I wrapped my arms around him. I could almost feel his smirk and it pissed me off. As soon as we pulled up I hopped off and ran inside to the front office to get my locker number and schedule. I had locker 152. I ran to my locker only to find that the boy who gave me a ride had the locker right next to me. He didn't say anything but took my schedule and pointed me in the direction of class. When I got there I saw two open seats one next to a really pretty girl and the other next to a nerd, but the two seats were right next to each other so I went for the one by the girl. Soon the shaggy haired boy came in and took the seat next to mine. He was carrying my bag. "You dropped this by your locker," he said. "Thanks!" I replied. I won't have any trouble making friends was what I thought but no he was not my friend, not even close! Apparently he and I had all of the same classes and were even Bio partners. I figured since we would be seeing so much of each other I might as well know his name, "Hi I'm Kim what's your name?" "What's it to you?" he said glaring at me. Apparently he also isn't to friendly. I just decided to shut up after that.

Jacks POV

I went up to my room to let off steam. Seriously, Ty is a b***. He made me clean the entire dojo bathroom, even the girls's. So i quit. I then went to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and joined it. I looked out my window and saw a cute blonde dancing in her room. No one had lived in that house for years. She opened the window and asked me if I was okay. I didn't respond. I was lost in her eyes. So to make it seem like I wasn't actually caring I turned around and sat on my bed. My room was painted black. My bedspread was black to. I had a little bit of white and red in my room but not a lot. I soon got tired of thinking about not caring so I fell asleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- I threw my alarm clock at the wall. I went to look at the time but then remembered that my alarm clock is now broken. So then I went to go find my phone. The time was 7:00. I had and hour and a half to get to school. I went into the bathroom and made myself look good. Aka I did my hair etc. By the time I left for school it was 8:20. I left my house and saw the blonde walking/running to school. I pulled up beside her on my motorcycle and told her to get on. She hesitated for a moment but then got on. When she wrapped her arms around me I smirked. When I pulled into the parking lot she jumped off and ran inside. I followed but a lot more slowly. I walked to my locker only to find that same blonde chicka standing right next to it. She had her schedule in her hand so I grabbed it and found out that not only were we neighbors but we had the exact same schedule. It was weird. I pointed to her where to go. She was in such a big hurry that she didn't notice that she dropped her bag on accident. She walked right into class and sat next to Grace. I entered a couple minutes later and sat next to this nerdy kid named Albert. I leaned over, gave her her bag and said, "You dropped this by your locker," she just smiled and said thanks. Since we had every class together I think she wanted to know my name. We were even Biology partners. She smiled and me and said,"Hi I'm Kim what's your name?" I just glared at her and replied all douchebaggy and said, "What's it to you?" I felt really crappy after that but didn't say anything. I decided just to skip the rest of the day and go beat the crap out of some dummies at the dojo.

Kim's POV

I didn't see the brown haired boy at all after that. The way I knew we had the same classes was because the girl I sat next to at first period told me after looking at my schedule. We had all the same classes to. I also found out that his name was Jack, Jack Brewer. Also the chick that sat next to me first periods name was Grace. She likes doing cheer leading and gymnastics. She made me promise to try out for both. So after school she walked with me to the gym. After everybody had tried out they announced the cheerleaders and the gymnastics team. I got on both. I was even captain of the gymnasts. When that was over we went out for some ice cream at the mall. I couldn't drive so she did. Instead of getting ice cream we just hung out at Falafel Phil's. We had just sat down when this idiot jock like person came up to us. "Hey baby. You, me, Friday night, the movies." he said acting like he actually had a chance. Jack was sitting one booth over and came and said, "Sorry, but she's with me." he winked at me letting me know that he was just trying to help me. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." I said. This got that guy mad. He was about to punch Jack when Jack caught his fist. "You probably shouldn't have done that." he said. This only made the guy more mad. Then Jack did all this karate king fu stuff on him and bam. The guy was running away like a baby. "Thanks." I said to Jack.

"No problem. I'm Jack."

"Kim." we shook hands.

"You here alone?"

"No Grace was here she just had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh..."

"Do you do karate?"

"Yeah. Do you?" "

I use to but not really anymore. I do cheerleading and gymnastics."

"Cool. If you wanna do karate again there's a dojo that I go to just over there. It's called Bobby Wasabi dojo." he said pointing to where it was. It was literally right across the street.

" I just barely quit the Black Dragons and join the Wasabi warriors."

"Cool. Well I have to go. Grace is probably looking for me."

"Kay. Bye. See ya at school Kimmy."

Jacks POV

I felt her grab my arm and flip me.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't ever call me Kimmy. It's Kim. Just Kim." she whispered in my ear. Then she turned around and walked away shaking that little a** of hers as she walked.


	2. Discoveries

CHAPTER 2:

KIMS POV:

I was in my room lying on my bed with the balcony door opened just a crack and listening to be my bad boy by: cascada when jacks image popped into my head 'why am I thinking of him?' I thought just then someone spoke "hey little sis long time no see." I turned my head to see my older brother Brendon standing at my door way "Brendon!" I yelled jumping up and hugging him tight "hey Kim keep it down will ya?!" I heard jack yell oops Brendon walked onto the balcony still holding me by the waist "sorry jack." I apologetically smiled "who's he your boyfriend?" he asked I started bursting out laughing with Brendon "gosh jack you kill me he's not my boyfriend he's my brother he just got back from collage." I explained tears still coming from my eyes "oh." He whispered ducking his head I was pretty sure he was blushing "Brendon this jack a friend from school, jack this is Brendon my older brother." Kim introduced

"Well I'll see you at the dojo then?" he asked I nodded and he walked back into his room leaving the balcony doors open. Me and Brendon stayed out "you're joining a dojo wow I thought you were completely done with dojo's after the incident." He asked surprised "well I think that after that I might just give karate another chance I might be safe this time after all it was because of that we moved here so I might just might be safe here." I explained "well I hope you are." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. "I hope." I sighed and walked into my room laying back down on the bed.

JACKS POV:

I heard faint noises of Kim and her brother talking I heard in on 'he's the reason we moved' and 'I might just be safe.' I wonder what she meant but it wasn't my business so I just left it alone.

_**THAT NIGHT… **_

I woke to hear sounds of screaming I knew it wasn't in the house so I went out to the balcony to realize it was Kim screaming quickly I climbed into her room are tried to wake her.

KIMS POV:

_ I woke to see my hands tied above me a light dangling above me and a mirror in front of me slowly I saw a shadow appear It slowly cleared to be broady my boyfriend "broady god thank goodness you're here please get me down from here!" I pleaded "who do you think put you up there?" he asked smirking evilly "what why would you of all people do this?!" I asked "because I want you every time it would ever come remotely close to that you would shrug me off you were just to much of a goody toe shoes I couldn't even get close to kissing you. So this was my only solution." He explained then time seemed to fast forward itself to where he was groping me now I screaming and shouting for him to let me go and to stop this madness he pound into me mercilessly and still didn't stop then I heard faint voices yelling my name asking me to wake up "Kim. Kim! Wake up Kim wake up its just a bad dream." I heard who is that …..jack?"I thought _

I woke up for real this time jack was sitting beside me on my bed shaking my shoulders "j-jack how did you get in here?" I asked shocked "I climbed in but any way are you ok?" he asked I noticed dried tear marks on my cheeks "yeah just a bad memory." I assured "you mean a bad dream." He corrected I shook my head "no I mean a memory a very horrifying memory." I shuddered "you wanna talk about it?" he asked I thought about should I tell him should I trust a complete stranger with my life story my weakness I decided and I told him everything sobbing at the end "t-then h-he r-r-r-raped me" I sobbed long and hard into his shirt "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I small laughed "it's alright your free from him ok he won't find you again so sleep tight ok dream of good memories." He smiled and I nodded and the next thing I did socked me so much I leaned up to him and kissed his cheek he hugged me one last time and left. Why did I do that? Maybe because I love jack no not maybe I do and I know that now.

Jacks pov:

When I reached my balcony my face was as red as a tomato with a grand smile plastered on my face

' _she kissed me! Not where I wanted but she still kissed me just a little bit more to the right but I actually got a ki- wait why am I obsessing over a kiss why do I care where she kissed me I shouldn't care at all! But still why?' _I asked myself

'_**because you love her idiot!' **_my conscious yelled

'_Wait what no I don't!' _ I yelled back

'_**uh yes you do why else would you care where or why she kissed you dumb ass?!" **_he argued back

'_Fine I do love her! Happy now but I know she wont love me back anyway lets get to bed.'_ I sighed

And as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a voice speak I couldn't hear it clearly though.

'_**But she does love you.' **_

The next morning I saw kim walking down the side walk to school I ran up to her "hey kim you ok now?" I asked stupid me "oh hey jack and yeah im fine thanks to you ." she smiled at me her smile its so beautiful- oh my god I am in love with her! How do I tell her!? "jack?" I heard breaking me from my thoughts "yeah?" I asked still a little dazed "ive said your name six times now you ok?" she asked "yeah uh im fine so uh what are you doing after school?" I asked "uh nothing I guess im free." Running and hand through her hair and brining it to one side showing her neck god it was beautiful and creamy silky looking I just wanted to kiss it all over god jack get yourself together you don't even know if she likes you yet!

Kim's pov:

Him dazing off like that he looks so dreamy gosh I just wish I could tell him I loved him the way his beautiful hair bounces when her turns his head or nodes we reached school and were by our lockers when a guy walked up to me and not just any guy THE Jackson sterling he smiled at me oh my god "hey Kim right?" he asked "uh yeah." I smiled "hey I was wondering maybe we could grab a bite sometime around tonight 5:30?" he asked whoa was he asking me out I looked at jack who apparently looked like he wanted to tear his head off maybe this is way I could find out if he likes me or not. I bit my lip trying to act like I had interest in him and nodded "yeah that would be great." he winked and walked off I looked back at jack who slammed his locker and walked away maybe that's a good sign after school I only had and hour and a half to get ready so I rushed up stairs opened the balcony bit and started ruffling through my closet I finally decided on a knee length red dress tight from the bust then flowing freely to my knees and along with black stilettos I decided to extra curl it and add in a red and black lace bow my nails red and black bracelet finishing it of with a red shoulder hand bag just then I heard the bell go off he must be here I looked at the clock it was 5:15 I went down stairs.

Jacks pov…

It angered me so much she was going on a date with Jackson sterling god it's still 15 minutes till he comes to pick her up I've got to stop her she doesn't know what happens to girls after they date I have to save I run out of the house and up to her door step I'm glad I live next door I rang the door bell and minute or two later Kim opened the door my eyes widened god she looks so beautiful "jack? What are you doing here?" she asked "I can't let you go with that guy." I growled "why what does it matter to you who I go out with?" anger in her tone

"because…. Because I love you dammit!" I blurted and without thinking I kissed her she tensed up I pushed her into the house up against the wall I felt her arms slowly envelope my neck and min snaked around her waist "what are you going to do to try and stop me?" she asked a playful look in her eyes I kissed her again harder she broke away panting heavily

"I love you to jack." She smiled my heart filled with joy just then the bell rang "that's probably Jackson." she squinted "ill handle it." I evilly grinned her eyes filled with worry of what I might do I went and opened the door "uh hey jack I'm here for Kim what are you doing here?" he asked "I'm with her I don't think she's coming so ba bye."

I waved before I could slam the door Kim walked up and popped her head through the door "sorry I might have to cancel." She smiled and closed the door I turned to her and pinned her to the wall "so what do you want to do with all this spare time with by the way you look amazing." I smirked "well my mom's out on a business trip so I have the house to myself until Monday so for two days and by the way thanks." She tilted her head "here how bout I suggest something." I asked "take it away she grinned I leaned in and kissed her once again her hand ruffling my hair it started getting intense. I started kissing her neck "jack." She moaned.


	3. up and over twice

CHAPTER 3:

JACKS POV:

We had a pretty good time kissing and laughing out of breath at the same time I think now is the best time to ask before we get another sterling "Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully her smile brightened "yes!" she squealed I hugged her then pulled her into a soft kiss just then the bell rang she pulled away. "I'll get it." She got up and walked to the door.

KIMS POV:

I got up and walked to the door and when I opened it I saw face I didn't ever wanna see ever again in my whole life I froze "what are you doing here?" I lowly hissed "that's no way to talk to me kimmy." The man mockingly scolded "don't call me that!" I growled "why not I thought you liked that and along with this." He pulled me close with an innocent face painted on and leaning in to kiss "stop!" I screamed and tried to move away but his grip was to strong I ended up squirming in his arms trying to get free I felt one of his hand squeeze my butt "get of me help! Jack! Someone! HELP!" I screeched jack came running to me I saw his face wide with anger "get off her." he growled "oh kimmy you have a friend how rude why didn't you introduce me?" his rip tightened more I winced I was sure I would have his 'jack please help me!" I pleaded he lunged and punched him square in the face his grip completely fell of me and he fell onto the ground I ran over and into the security of his arms he gripped me so protectively "over me already kimmy?" he asked "I got over you the day you raped me!" I screamed jacks eyes widened "this is that bastard?!" he asked enraged I nodded "you are dead meat you asshole!" jack yelled and lunged toward punching him repeatedly to the point where I thought he was ganna die

Just the jack was flipped to the floor and was being punched by broady "jack!" I screeched I saw his jaw bleeding and he had a big purple bruise then again it went back to jack punching broady he was now passed out and jack was still punching him I ran over to him " jack stop jack stop he's passed out don't kill him!" I pulled on his arm he stopped "why not he deserves to die." He growled "but I don't want you to got to jail for it." I pleaded I sighed and got up I didn't notice but it was raining hard and we were both soaked "come on lets go in we need to take a shower." I pulled him in side up to my room where he climbed onto his own balcony and into his room.

JACKS POV:

I found a note on my door it said

_Dear jack, _

_Honey me and your father went on a business trip so wont be back till Monday see you love you be responsible no parties or alcohol! Have fun!_

_ Love, mom and dad. 3_

"great I wonder if I could stay with Kim till Monday." I grabbed my clothes and climbed back into her room "Kim?" I asked looking around the room I walked into the bathroom to see Kim standing in the shower stall I strip down and walk In behind slowly wrapping my arms around her she jumps and turns around to see me "what are you doing in here?!" she squeaked "taking a shower with my beautiful girlfriend and hoping to stay over till Monday?" i tapped my chin she giggled "of course you can."

She smiled wrapping her arms around me and kissing me I kissed her back pressing her up against the shower stall her hands tangled in my hair my hands draped on her waist I swiped her lip asking for entrance and she opened our tongues danced together in harmony as I practically battled for dominance her legs popped up circling my waist and bucking her hips forward "are you sure?" I asked cautiously she nodded I turned off the shower and took her into the bedroom softly putting her onto the bed and climbing on top her and started kissing her neck she moaned tugging on my long brown wavy hair "fuck Kim!" I groaned god she is too much even if she isn't trying I bit down softly at the nape of her neck and she moaned my name "I love you." I whispered huskily into her ear "then why don't you show me?" she asked seductively biting her lip I groaned I could fell mini me pop up she is making me go crazy! I now lost then I couldn't control myself not that I wanted to anyway I harshly attacked her breasts with my mouth making her squirm uncontrollably and moaning louder until she was practically shrieking my name I trailed kisses down her stomach stopping only to ravish at her belly button.

Her fingers continued to tug at my hair I went lower avoiding her dripping core to tease her a bit I kissed into the deep corner of her inner thigh she squirmed I smirked my plan was working I kissed all around her thigh purposely avoiding her core "GOD DAMMIT JACK JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" She screamed I positioned myself up against and plunged in god she was so tight her back arched pushing herself onto me more I moaned "jack! oh god harder!" she gasped I obeyed thrusting harder and fast until we both came at the same time but we just kept at it until I looked at the clock and it said 2:00 in the morning "hey I think we should sleep now it's 2 in the morning." I whispered "I guess time fly's when you're having fun she smiled tiredly and collapsed in my arms. After that we both fell asleep after our midnight "activities."


End file.
